Who Would've Thought
by mr-raindrops
Summary: It wasn't something any of them would have expected. Growing up was scary, but really, who would've thought that this would have happened? Isn't this a bit too cruel? Future fic. Contains character death(s).


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **

**Lyrics of the song "Wherever You Are" belongs to One Ok Rock.**

* * *

_Who Would've Thought_

* * *

She gaped at the boy, no, _man_, kneeling down on the ground before her in shock.

"Eh?! What did you just say?!"

Disgruntled, the tanned man repeated his question. She closed her wide open mouth.

Still silent, her eyes filled with tears. Out of happiness, of course. But when she had dreamed about this moment in her childhood, she had always imagined it to be a different person in front of her.

_"Will you marry me?"_

How many times has she envisioned this day? Imagined the circumstances in which those four words would be said?

This was unexpected, that's for sure.

When she still didn't speak, the other took her hand in his, gazing at her with those dark eyes of his. She gazed back, and memories flowed through her mind like water.

Finally, the tears spilled over her lashes, and she leaned forward into him. He had to catch her, and wrapped his free arm around her as she began laughing.

_"Dai-chan, you idiot!"_

Her giggles rang like _furin_ bells chiming in the wind, and she slipped the small ring onto her fourth finger, lifting her head to smile brightly at the dark man. More teardrops dotted his white dress shirt, as he hugged her to him tightly.

* * *

**Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile.**

* * *

At their wedding, Momoi tried not to break into laughter as she began to walk down the aisle, with her father's arm linked around hers.

She glanced her destination in the front, almost breaking out into a sweat looking at the long way she had to go. Long way equals more chances to embarrass herself in front of everyone.

Kise Ryouta was beaming at her with his familiar carefree smile, giving her a thumbs-up as she stepped forward in her long, flowing dress, trying not to trip herself. He was holding the precious rings, as golden as his hair.

Midorima Shintarou was holding a giant stuffed bunny. Hot pink, at that. His face was almost as rosy as the toy he held, and he seemed to be concentrating on everything other than anyone 'human'.

Akashi Seijurou was as formal as ever, and he met Momoi's eyes with a calculating stare. She tried not to fidget under his intense gaze, and turned her attention to the man in the middle.

Aomine Daiki.

He looked bored, as always, but when Momoi reached his side, she saw a grin breaking out that stretched from ear to ear.

* * *

**Wherever you are, I'm always by your side.**

* * *

During the wedding vows, Momoi snuck a glance at the seated people. Familiar faces looked back at her, and she spotted a certain purple-haired man.

Murasakibara Atsushi hasn't changed at all. He was totally not trying to hide the fact that he was munching on his precious cookies. There were even crumbs on the side of his mouth! For a brief moment, Momoi pondered over the possibility that Akashi had somehow forced Murasakibara to sit back.

Rolling her eyes, Momoi scanned the rest of the crowd. Her eyes rested on an empty chair, and suddenly, she felt like something was pulling her heart apart.

* * *

**Whatever you say, you're always on my mind.**

**I promise you forever right now.**

* * *

When he had taken out the guitar, Momoi had eyed him suspiciously. For all the years she had known him, Aomine wasn't that great of a singer. Or at least, not good enough to perform or anything like that.

So she only stared at him in awe as his mesmerizing voice echoed around the room along with the strums of the guitar strings. The setting sun outside the window reminded her of times in middle school when the _three_ of them would sit atop a grassy hill, waiting until the sky was dark to go home. She remembered this song. The song the two most important boys in her life would always sing for her whenever she was down.

Maybe it was just the emotions of that special day, maybe the sweet words that he sang as he stared straight at her, or maybe of all the things of the past that flashed across her mind, that made Momoi run into him, almost knocking him over, as she began to cry.

* * *

**We still have a long journey ahead.**

**Please, always, always...**

* * *

When she received that phone call at work one day, she had dropped the cellular device with a clatter, hands frozen.

"Satsuki! What's the matter?" her agent asked, running over and picked Momoi's cell phone up.

_"Hello? Aomine-san? Are you there?" _a voice asked from the other end of the phone.

Trembling, she grasped onto the phone, and whispered, "I'm coming right now."

She ran out of the building, ignoring the shouts about how she "should finish the photo shoot first".

* * *

**...until death, stay with me.**

* * *

Momoi's lungs felt like they were about to burst when she rushed to the door of the emergency room. Some members of the police force stood along the walls beside the door.

_"He was shot a bunch of times. A few bullets hit his arteries. They can't stop the bleeding. They can't transfer blood fast enough―"_

The pink haired girl shook her head to clear her thoughts, as she stared desperately up at the small windows lining the top of the walls. She wanted to talk to him, and to hear his rough voice reassure her that everything was going to be alright, to stop looking like she was about to burst into tears any second because she looked stupid. Or something like that.

The officers were all looking worriedly at the door, and kept sparing her concerned glances as well. She lowered her head so that all she could see in her field of vision was the floor of the hospital and the tips of the expensive boots that her current photo shoot required her to wear.

She doesn't realize it that the doors of the ER had swung open, and that the words that ended all the waiting had already spilled out.

"Do you want to see him?"

Momoi's head snapped up.

The police chief gestured towards the opened door. Her eyes followed his hand, and she immediately tore her gaze away from the bloody man on the operating table the moment she saw him. Biting her lips, she shook her head.

Nodding, the police officers and hospital staff left her standing in the corridor by herself. It felt cold.

* * *

**Wherever you are, I'll never make you cry.**

* * *

When everyone was gone, she stayed by the casket, staring at his peaceful face. Almost as if he was sleeping.

...or maybe he was.

He slept a lot. She remembered the days back in Touou when she had to drag him from whatever hiding place he had found to doze to class and basketball practice. And the days back in Teikou, when the _two _of them would go bug the tall boy with the dark blue hair on the rooftop of the school.

Quietly, she began to sing the song that had always soothed her when she was younger. A soft lullaby for her Dai-chan.

Who won't wake up, anyways.

* * *

**Wherever you are, I'll never say goodbye.**

* * *

Light and shadow. A calm, sky blue and a deep, ocean blue. Pale skin and dark skin. Stoic and hotheaded.

Though it might've seemed the very opposite, those two were quite similar.

_Liars._

_You broke your promises._

_You two went ahead, again..._

_...without me._

* * *

**The day we met each other, was the most memorable day in my life.**

* * *

Momoi placed the flowers down in front of the stones, squatting there to wipe the photographs clean with a Kleenex.

Honestly, this really was unexpected, that's for sure.

* * *

**Today, this moment, isn't this just another special memory?**

* * *

Um. Thanks for reading all the way til here /applauds and hands cookie.

I was supposed to finish an AoKuro one before this, but...this happened. I got carried away with imagining things on the airplane cuz I was bored ok? (because I attended a wedding)

/shot.

Anyways, I just called her Momoi because I just feel weird calling her Satsuki. In this story she's a model, and idk, apparently you don't change your last name if you're famous when you get married in Japan. I don't even know how it works so forgive me orz And I didn't really include the GoM during the funeral ;A; but i wanted it to be focused around Momoi more, and seriously i'd get way more distracted if they were to show up x'D (I'm distracted enough already)

Er, yeah. btw this was sorta kuroko x momoi x aomine. I have no idea omg gomen gomen EEE/runs.


End file.
